1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable spray painting stand, particularly to one able to be moved around freely and having a function of filtering the exhaust and odor of paint produced in a spray painting process, conforming to environmental protection and ensuring workers' health.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, most people have become do-it-yourself fans. They prefer to make, assemble and beautify things themselves so as to attain sense of fulfillment and sense of gratification. Spray painting is one of do-it-yourself work liked by people.
However, conventional spray-painting work always produces exhaust and odor of paint, not only affecting workers' health but also causing pollution to environment. A common family does not have a room to be exclusively used for doing spray painting work; therefore some of such work has to be done in a spray painting workshop, thus unable to obtain pleasure of DIY and possible to cause much inconvenience.